My Boo
by Vegaslover
Summary: Rick encounters Michonne having a fun day with some females of team family after finding an Ipod. What will come from it after he hears them talking and sees what they are doing? Richonne centric. ZA but not canon. Short story.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been listening to "My Boo" by the Ghosttown DJ's for the last few weeks due to the Running Man Challenge. It makes me proud that my Alma Mater came up with such a fun concept. ( GO MARYLAND!) IT inspired me to write this fun little ficklet. More to come if people like it.**

 **As usual, I own nothing and get nothing but the happiness that is Richonne. Comments and criticisms are always welcome and enjoyed!**

 **My Boo**

Rick walked towards the house occupied by Glenn and Maggie. As he approached he saw Glenn, Daryl and Abe sitting on the porch, all smoking cigars and having a drink. It had been three months since the herd tore through Alexandria and all was good.

"Hey. You guys seen Michonne?" he asked the trio. "She said something earlier about helping Sasha with her hair. But that was hours ago."

"Yeah. They're in there" said Daryl, moving his head towards the house. "But I would be careful if I were you."

"They found an old Ipod" Glenn said, seeing the confusion on Rick's face. As soon as the words left his mouth, a squeal was heard through the open windows and screen door. "They're re-living life before Walkers."

Rick chuckled as he approached the screen door. "Is it safe to go in?" he asked.

"Maybe but who knows? I say have a sip of this moonshine first," replied Abraham as he poured an extra glass and raised it to their leader.

Rick nodded and took the drink. Downing the shot in one gulp he shivered. Damn it was strong even though it was apple flavored. "May the force be with me" he muttered, repeating the phrase he'd heard Carl and Michonne utter to each other countless times.

As he entered the house he noticed the living room was empty. _'They must be in the GREAT room'_ he thought inwardly with a laugh. Growing up in rural Georgia, all he knew was the dining room, living room and the family room. After making it to Alexandria, Rick had discovered the people who lived the ' _better life'_ had a name for every room; one dining room wasn't enough, they had to have two. There was no living room; there was a _great_ room.

Walking in that direction the music that was playing suddenly came to a halt and the voice he could never forget and heard in his dreams began to speak. "OH MY GOD! Sasha! Rosita! I KNOW you both know this song!" Michonne exclaimed. Soon a melody began to flow from the speakers.

 _Boy should know that,_

 _I've got you on my mind._

 _You're secret admirer,_

 _I've been watching you._

'Oh shit! This was a JV cheerleading song!" Rosita said jumping up as Rick watched, unnoticed.

Sasha sat between Michonne's legs as the ebony beauty braided her hair. "Wow! They used to play this Tyrese's senior year before football games." Michonne wrapped her arms around the slightly younger woman, a gesture that showed she didn't intend to bring up sad memories of the younger woman's now deceased brother with her song selection. "No it's okay." Sasha reassured her. "Some of my favorite memories of Ty are because of this song."

Maggie, who had been sitting in a rocker chair suddenly stood up. "What am I? Chopped liver Michonne?" Seeing the puzzled look on her dreaded friend's face she continued to talk. "Just because I'm white and from a farm doesn't mean I didn't listen to music! This isn't footloose! My daddy let me dance."

"Get it girl!" Rosita called with a laugh, swinging her hips. Rick laughed silently as Maggie started to dance around the great room, a glass of water in her hand. "But something tells me that Michonne is holding back on us!"

All eyes turned to the serious warrior, who was finishing the last braid on Sasha's head. "Go on," Tyrese's baby sister said. " Show us how you would entice Officer Friendly if he were here. You've already admitted that he was hot."

Now Rick was truly interested; _Michonne thought he was hot?_ The only emotion she had ever displayed towards him was when Carl had been shot. When had she told the other women that she thought he was hot? Still standing in the shadow of the kitchen he watched her rise from the couch behind Sasha. She moved toward the middle of the floor and took a long pull from her glass of wine.

 _Everyday I pray my heart can win,_

 _Every night I pray I can call you my man,_

 _Yea, yea, yea,_

 _I need you, I want you,_

 _To have you, hold you, squeeze you._

 _So I'm going now, every weekend,_

 _Just to see my boo again._

Michonne began to rotate her hips in a circle to the beat of the music. Bending her legs, she moved lower to the ground with every beat. When she reached a squatting position, she began to move her butt up and down to the music. Somehow she had the ability to move her ass cheeks independently of each other, but they were still in time to the music. Rick's mouth dropped open. If she could do that to just the beat of the music...

"Imagine what that ass and pussy could do while sitting on your cock, " whispered Abe, completing Rick's thoughts as he stood next to him, both watching the show Michonne was putting on. Rick was mesmerized, feeling both Daryl and Glenn settle behind him. "God damn. I hope Rosita asks for some pointers," the red headed giant said.

"Maggie too, " Glenn breathed out while Daryl just grunted. All the men stood and watched Michonne put on a tutorial of how to drop it like it's hot and twerk to the late 90s classic.

"Get it girl! Show Grimes what he is missing, " yelled a buzzed Rosita.

 _At night I think of you,_

 _I want to be your lady maybe,_

 _If your game is on give me a call boo,_

 _If your lovin's strong , gonna give my all to you._

Rick watched as his roommate danced sensuously in front of their friends. He had been trying to fight his growing feelings for Michonne for some weeks and her display tonight wasn't helping. Her fitted jeans were like a second skin, highlighting every curve of her body as it moved. Speaking of jeans, Rick's were becoming tighter by the second as Michonne's moves enhanced his arousal.

"Dad? Did you find Michonne yet? Judy's hungry and I need help changing my bandage."

Carl's voice knocked the men from their trance. Judith was clutched in his arms, sucking her thumb tiredly. "What are you looking at?"

"Mimi! Mimi!" she called when she noticed Michonne, energy returning as soon as she saw the woman she knew as her mother.

"Judy? Carl? " Michonne called out as all the ladies heads turned in the direction of the men. " Rick? What are you doing here?" she asked, a look of horror crossings her face as she stood up.

Rick cleared his throat, knowing his cover was blown as Carl handed a now excited Judith to him. "Michonne!. We came to see if you were finished with Sasha's hair. Looks like you are. It looks fantastic. Dinners ready. See you guys later" he called to the rest of team family, walking quickly in the direction of the door. Closing his eyes briefly, he let out a frustrated sigh. Rick was never going to get to sleep tonight without some hand action after what he just witnessed.

"See you guys later," Michonne said as she grabbed the Ipod and its dock. " I had fun. Come on Carl. I need to start dinner." She rushed out behind Rick, who's face was now beet red.

"Parents," said Daryl with a grin as Carl passed him, tapping him on the back.

" You think they'll ever admit they love each other?" the teenager asked the man that was like an uncle to him, a smile on his young face.

"Hopefully tonight helped," Daryl chuckled as he watched his two best friends walk towards their house as the sunset. He secretly hoped that Sasha too had learned something new.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 -If**

This chapter takes place the same day as the first chapter, just later that night and from Michonne's POV

 _ **Sitting over here, starin' in your face**_

 _ **With lust in my eyes, sure don't give a damn**_

 _ **And ya don't know that I've been dreamin'**_

 _ **Of ya, in my fantasy,**_

 _ **Never once you looked at me**_

 _ **Don't even realize that I'm wantin' you**_

 _ **To fulfill my needs,**_

 _ **Think what you want, let your mind run free,**_

 _ **Run free to a place no one dares to**_

Michonne sighed as soon as the warm water from the shower hit her body. Lifting her head, she closed her eyes, letting the stream hit her in the face. She thought of what her mom and friends would say to her if they could see her right now. "Oh, so you had a day!" is what they would have told her and she couldn't agree more.

The day had started out normal enough. A few days earlier Sasha had requested her assistance in braiding her hair. Maggie had overheard and promptly decided that a ladies day was in order.

" _We_ _ **never**_ _do anything fun together anymore! The guys are always around or they are hav_ ing _their fun poker parties while we cook, clean and keep watch. Michonne, you can come over to my house and braid Sasha's hair there. We'll eat snacks, gossip and drink some wine. OH OH OH! Bring that I pod you found on the last run and we can make it a real party! I'll tell Rosita," the words tumbled out of Maggie's mouth in excitement._

 _Sasha and Michonne exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. They_ _ **could**_ _use some female bonding time. "Why the fuck not?" the sniper said. "Not like I care who sees my with messed up hair. We've gone days together without washing! I'm down."_

" _Me too," Michonne quickly agreed. After the herd, Carl's injury and the rebuilding of Alexandria, she could use some stress relief. Since there were no day spas and she wasn't getting the stress relief she_ _ **really**_ _desired, wine, music and company would definitely hit the spot._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Several hours earlier**

"Whoever owned this I pod before had very diverse taste in music. We've heard The Beatles, Elvis, Conway Twitty, Tupac, Marvin Gaye and now Lauren Hill," remarked Rosita as she opened another bottle of Pinot Noir. "Do you think it belonged to a man or woman?"

"I don't have a clue, but speaking of diverse and man, what's going on with you and Daryl?" Maggie said sitting next to Sasha on the floor.

"Who you talking to?" Sasha asked.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I'm talking to _you_. Who else would I be talking to? Rosita has Abe and Michonne and Daryl are like brother and sister. Plus we are all just waiting for her and Rick to get their heads out of their asses anyway. So that leaves you."

"Michonne are you going to sit there and let her talk about you like that?" Sasha asked trying to change the topic of conversation from herself.

"Don't try it Williams. We all know something is going on. There's not that much target practice in the world. And considering a crossbow isn't that much different from a rifle…" Michonne didn't finish, her silence insinuating what she meant.

Sasha hit her leg since, causing Michonne to pull her hair. "Ouch that hurt! Really mature Michonne." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Come on Sasha. It's not like Daryl is ugly or anything. I for one don't know why no one had jumped him before," Rosita plopped on the floor too.

"Maybe because he just started bathing again," Maggie said causing all the girls to giggle. "I don't know how you dealt with it in that house for so long Michonne. That funk had to worse than Judith's diapers!"

"He washed. Just not as much as the rest of us. Besides, B.O. isn't nearly as bad as some of the other things that we've smelt out there. Can someone refill my glass?" Michonne asked. "Suddenly a few weeks after watch with a certain someone, he decided to shower. The first time he was in there for at least an hour. Now he takes two a day. I wonder why that is?"

All three women looked at Sasha, Michonne ceasing to continue braiding. " _FINE!_ Daryl and I are together! God!"

"I knew it!" shrieked Maggie. The only time I've seen him smile so much is when he's around Judith. Not to mention your frown seems to have been permanently turned upside down for weeks. Is he that good?"

Red began to flood Sasha's face. She and Daryl had been talking about loss one day on watch together, bonding over the deaths of their siblings Tyrese and Merle. From there the conversation just flowed, somehow easier since the two closed off people had finally opened up to each other. One thing lead to another and soon bam! They were a couple. "I'm not answering that question. All I have to say is for a rednecked, country white boy, I have been _very pleasantly_ surprised," winking as she took a big drink from her glass of wine. "Now speaking of country boys, washing and smiling, Michonne. You've had a smile on your face for weeks. Has a certain officer friendly been putting those handcuffs of his to good use on you?"

"Why bring me into any of this? And what does washing have to do with Rick?"

"I had to answer. Now it's your turn," Sasha replied with a shrug. "With regards to the washing I'm talking about how everytime I'm at your house late at night, you are washing his clothes. Specifically his jeans. Michonne there are plenty of clothes around. I'm sure you can find Rick another pair of jeans so that you don't have to wash them _every other day!"_

"But why would she want to find him more jeans Sasha? His butt and thighs look great in the ones he wears. Michonne's not an idiot and she's letting us all enjoy the view every time he walks away," stated Maggie. "And for that I am thankful."

"Here here," Rosita seconded raising her glass.

Sasha nodded, conceding that Maggie had a point. "Very true on the jeans. But what's with the happy face all the time Michonne? Is there something happening with you and Rick?"

"Nothing is going on between Rick and I. I've been smiling because Carl is healing nicely and quickly. The kids are safe, smiling and growing like weeds. I'm surrounded by great friends and family. What is there not to smile about?" Michonne answered.

"Girl you were either in politics or a lawyer before the turn because you talked your way _all around_ that question. Which was has it been getting beat up by Rick's baton?' Rosita said clearly feeling the effects of her wine. Michonne finally stopped working on Sasha hair as they all dissolved into laughter for several minutes.

"No you didn't say that! It was _perfect_! Come on and tell us 'Chonne. I've been dying to know what Rick is working with since the farm. I mean that bowlegged walk makes you think that he is accommodating a certain something that resides between his legs," Maggie stated when she was finally able to speak.

 _ **How many nights I've laid in bed, excited over you?**_

 _ **I've closed my eyes and though of us a hundred different ways,**_

 _ **I've gotten there so many times, I wonder how 'bout you,**_

 _ **Day and night, night and day,**_

 _ **All I have to say is**_

"Once and for all, nothing is going on between Rick and I," Michonne said with a sad smile. It wasn't that she hadn't thought about Rick in that way before. How could she not? She'd seen first hand the changes his body had gone through from the prison to their arrival at the Alexandria Safe Zone. Every time she folded that ratty brown shirt of his she got wet at the memory of him standing in the rain looking like Grizzly Adams. She'd even taken to sleeping in the thing whenever he went on overnight runs. Rick was everything that Mike wasn't; a strong, loving man that would stop at nothing to protect his family, especially Carl and Judith. She didn't know when she'd fallen in love with Rick, but the way he'd attacked the herd to protect his family had certainly opened her eyes to the fact that she did. Add in the fact that she adored the corny way he acted, snapping his fingers to that terrible hoe down music he listened to on runs. The way he called Judith sweetheart and brushed her sandy brown hair away from her forehead before giving her a kiss. Yeah, she was sprung. "We're just raising the kids together."

"So in all this time, you've never even walked in on him coming out of the shower?" Rosita said in shock. "You don't have any clue what he is working with?"

"Nope," she lied coolly as she resumed working at Sasha's head. Michonne had a _very_ good idea of what Rick Grimes was working with after sneaking in his room to borrow toothpaste one morning. He was sleep with the covers down by his feet, morning wood pitching a massive tent in his black boxer briefs. It had caused her to do not only a double but a triple take. He appeared larger than most and considering the constricting nature of the briefs, one could reason he actually was much bigger. Yeah, Michonne knew what that gait of his was certainly accommodating and she desperately wanted to get not only her hands on it, but her mouth and other parts as well. Besides her mother had always told her not brag about what you had because then someone else would go after it, taken or not. Rick wasn't hers yet but she hoped one day he would be and she didn't want to beat someone's ass over dick. " _But.._ I will throw you guys a bone. I have seen him without his shirt on plenty of times and that man has one spectacular body."

" _Finally!_ Was it so hard to acknowledge what the rest of us as well as probably every woman he comes in contact already knows?" Maggie asked. Seeing the confused look on Michonne's face she continued. "Rick's whole alpha man thing is hot as fuck and is seeps out of his pores. That man is huge piece of walking testosterone."

Rosita nodded. "If you and Abe weren't in the picture, I'd be all over that Michonne. He's sex on bowlegs. You must be rubbing one out at least once a week."

Michonne choked on her wine as once again her three friends chuckled at her uncomfortable position. "Whoa! That would be way too much information! I admitted that he's hot."

Janet Jackson's 'If' began coming through the speakers. "You need to give him a lap dance. To this song. Let him know you are interested before someone else comes along." Rosita stood up and perfectly did the dance moves from video to the chorus earning an applause from her audience. She gave a bow before sitting down. "Abe loves a good lap dance. It gets him in the mood."

"I didn't think Abe needed anything to get him in the mood. He's like a cave man sometimes," Sasha replied with a snort.

"Well, I love my Fred Flintstone. He can bam bam me any day, anytime," Rosita said sticking out her tongue at Sasha who threw a pillow at her.

Michonne kept her mouth shut, happy that the conversation was off her and the Grimes patriarch for the time being.

 **Present time**

"Too bad it didn't stay that way," she spoke out loud as she removed herself from the shower. Her body filled with horror once more as it had when she had turned around and saw all the guys standing there, staring as she booty popped in the Rhee's living room to "My Boo". Her eyes immediately had locked with Rick's, his red face making her wonder how much he'd seen and heard before Carl had announced their presence.

Michonne didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Rick had immediately hightailed it up to his room and closed the door once they reached their house. She'd heard the shower running and when he still hadn't returned 45 minutes later, she sent Carl to see if he was joining them for dinner.

"He's passed out on his bed asleep," the long haired teen told her as he sat down at the table. "Can we eat? I'm starving."

That was hours ago and she hadn't seen him since. Instead of thinking on it, she'd busied herself by playing with the kids, bathing Judy and changing Carl's bandage once more before they had story time together. She'd then retired to the comfort of her own room.

Settling into bed, Michonne turned off the light, thinking of what Rosita had said earlier. They were bringing in new people to the ASZ everyday, same as at the prison. Attractive women were becoming more prevalent around their home. Maybe she should make her move and let Rick know how she truly felt about him.

"Nah. I can't risk messing up what I have with the kids. I can't risk losing that of he doesn't feel the same," she said with a sigh. Instead she turned on her side and went to sleep, dreams of her best friend filling the hours until morning.

 _ **If I was your girl, oh the things I'd do to you,**_

 _ **I'd make you call out my name**_

 _ **I'd ask who it belongs to,**_

 _ **If I was your woman, the things I'd do to you**_

 _ **But I'm not, so I can't**_

 _ **Then I won't but, if I was your girl.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So yeah, I know it's been a while, but I'm inspired by the show and music. I heard this song while I was at the gym today and with all the Walking Dead action going on right now, I was inspired to write this. I hope you like it or at least it makes you laugh. We'll all need that after the premiere in two days.**

 **If wanted a chapter highlighting Michonne's feelings about Rick. I already have most of the next chapter written and will hopefully post that soon.**

 **Vegaslover**

 **Song inspiration: If by Janet Jackson, off the album '** _ **Janet'.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So I'm back with another installment of my Richonne story that is musically inspired. This one is going to show why I chose an "M" rating and it's not for language. If that's not your thing well…you might want to skip this chapter. It's tame by my standards and compared to others that I have read but I will let you be the judge.**

 **Chapter 3- Freek'n You**

 _ **Everytime I close my eyes,**_

 _ **I wake up feeling so horny,**_

 _ **I can't get you outta my mind,**_

 _ **Sexin' you be all I see,**_

Closing the door behind him, Rick Grimes stood in the hallway of his home with his eyes closed and took a deep breath. The house felt warm and comforting, with a delicious smell wafting from the kitchen that made his mouth water. If he wasn't holding on to his red handled machete with a few bits if walker on it, he could almost imagine that world had never turned and the dead were walking among them. Taking off his boots and leaving them by the door, he walked into the spotless kitchen and eyeing a note on the microwave.

' _Dad, don't forget that I have night watch on the south wall with Abraham and Father Gabriel. I left a plate of dinner that Michonne made warming in the oven for you. If you aren't hungry, just remember to turn off the oven before you go to bed. Love you, Carl.'_

Rick shook his head with a smile. Despite all the trauma and horror that he'd been through, Carl was growing up and turning into a wonderful, responsible man. Pulling the plate out of the oven and grabbing a beer out of the fridge, he sat at table and said grace before digging in. He had so much to be thankful for he didn't know where to start but he included everything he could think of at the moment; his family, friends, the little bit of peace they'd been able to enjoy the past few weeks.

The house was silent but it was a comfortable one and once again the homey feeling surrounded him. Judith was spending the night with Glenn and Maggie. Seeing as they would be taking care of their own child in a few months, the couple wanted to practice. Sure they had been both at the prison and on the road with the baby, but there were always others to pass Judy off too. Now that they were behind the walls of the safe zone, they would have the youngest all night to feed, bathe and put to sleep. Even though she slept through the night, Rick was hoping she woke up once and gave his brother and sister a real trial run.

Carl was on watch and Rick trusted not only him but the other two men he was with as well. At first, he was wary of letting Carl take watch, not because he didn't have faith in his son because after all the young man had been through and survived, that would be stupid. No, it was simply because Carl was his child and he would always worry about him. The fact that he'd lost his right eye and had to relearn so many things added to his worry. It took an impromptu 'field trip' outside the gates with Carl and Michonne to see that all the training Carl had received had paid off and he was perhaps even better than he was before the accident. Michonne had also voiced her opinion that this was an important step in Carl's progression towards adulthood and his self-esteem. Rick conceded that she was right as usual after seeing how much his son's attitude had changed for the better.

Michonne. Scraping the last of his delicious meal off his plate, Rick didn't think that there was anything his best friend could not do. She'd cleaned the house, gotten Judy's bag ready for her overnight stay at the Rhee's and made dinner. All this before she went on her run with Spencer, Tara, Heath and the new guy Tony. And that was just today! Rick knew his life would be significantly less organized and infinitely more stressful if Michonne were not around.

Rick wasn't pleased that Tony had accompanied Michonne on the run. He saw how the man looked her in awe whenever she was around, even blushing when she smiled one of her 1000 watt smiles at him. Smiles that Rick felt should be reserved strictly for Carl, Judith and most importantly him. It took everything in his power not to rip Tony's arms out of their sockets when they curled around her petite frame as he taught her the proper way to shot his weapon of choice, a bow and arrow.

After washing his dishes, he took another beer and started in the direction of the stairs to take a much needed shower. However, instead he found himself standing in the doorway of Michonne's room as he drank his beer. He could count the number of times he'd been inside her room on two hands even though he wished there were more. God how he wished there were more. Visits to talk, visits to laugh, visits to do…other thangs. He walked in the room and after putting his now empty beer bottle on the nightstand, laid on the bed. She would kill him if she knew he was laying in his dirty clothes on her clean bed but he couldn't help it; he felt as drawn to her bed as he did to the woman herself. Closing his eyes he breathed in her familiar scent, imagining that she was there with him. Holding him in her strong arms. Kissing him with her full pillow like lips. Beneath him with her dreads laid out around her head like a halo as he moved in and out of her. A small groan fell from his lips as his cock was once again pressed tightly against the front of his pants.

His eyes shot open and he took off up the stairs to now take yet _another_ cold shower. They were becoming a daily occurrence now, especially ever since he witnessed Michonne's dance moves at Maggie's. When they'd returned home that night, he'd taken care of himself once when he first got in the shower. Opening his towel, he saw something flitter to the ground and bent to pick it up. His bleu eyes widened as he held the scant piece of white lace in his fingers. It was a pair of Michonne's underwear, a thong. The first image of the bright white material barely covering her ample behind was quickly replaced by him sliding them down her strong ebony thighs with his teeth. And just like that he was rock hard again, causing him to remove his towel and jump back in the shower, using his hand once again to relieve his aching cock.

Over a week later and Rick could barely be in the same room with her without getting hard now, so he tried to avoid her. He'd taken an overnight run with Daryl and Abraham a few days ago and when Michonne had offered to go on todays possible overnight run he'd agreed. Not that he didn't worry about her out there because he did, more than he'd admit to anyone. But the temptation of being _alone_ in the house with Michonne _at night_ was too much for him right now.

Stepping into the cold water did the trick as his erection went away and he soon adjusted the water to a more comfortable, warmer setting. Soaping himself he thought back to his conversation with Daryl on their way back to the safe zone the other day.

' _You sleep good last night?' the man he'd come to regard as his brother asked him._

' _I suppose. Why'd you ask?' Rick responded as he stared out the window. He wouldn't exactly call his rest a peaceful one as once again he was bombarded with images of him and Michonne in the most carnal of situations. He'd woken up with one of the most intense hard-ons he'd ever had, one that he'd had to take care of because it refused to go away on it's own._

' _No reason,' Daryl replied with a shrug as he drove the semi packed RV. It had been a fairly decent run, netting them much needed food and medical supplies. 'I'm just not used to you not taking watch especially if 'Chonne is on the run with us and now I know why.'_

' _And why would that be Daryl?' he asked, now looking over at the driver with curiosity, his eyebrow raised._

' _Cause you talk in your sleep.'_

' _I_ _ **don't**_ _talk in my sleep.'_

' _Yes you do Wyatt Earp,' Abraham said as returned from the bathroom and sat In the seat behind Daryl. 'You just don't know you do because you never sleep around anyone. And like Double D here said I can also understand why now.'_

' _What are you two talkin' about?' a now frustrated Rick asked._

' _Oh Michonne! Right there! God you feel so good! Can I smack it? You want me to spank you?' Abe said, trying to imitate Rick's Georgia accent. '_ _ **THAT'S**_ _what we're talkin' about! All you did last night, from the moment you closed your eyes was talk about the fine, ebony samurai that you share a home with. And I don't blame you one bit. Especially after her "tutorial" last week.'_

 _A look of horror covered Rick's face. He'd provided commentary for his dreams about Michonne? No way! They were fucking with him. 'I_ _ **did not**_ _sleep talk about Michonne!' He ran his hand down his face in anger._

' _Yes you did. And if you_ _ **weren't**_ _dreaming about her, then why'd we have to wait ten minutes for you to wipe down your flagpole this morning? And don't try to deny it either because you damn near poked my eye out with it on your way to the bathroom,' the red headed giant declared._

 _Daryl started laughing so hard that he almost hit a walker, causing Rick to yell out. Once he was calm, he glanced at their scowling leader from under his blanket of hair. 'Listen man, I'm sorry. But Abe's right. We all see how you look at 'Chonne. How you talk to and listen to her over anyone. I'm just saying to make your move before someone comes along and takes her away. I already heard some of the new guys talking about her. Tony is down right in love with her. Michonne's a catch.'_

 _Rick got up from his chair with a huff. 'I gotta go to the bathroom.'_

' _You might want to wait a few more minutes,' Abe called out as he slid in Rick's empty seat. 'I just dropped some bombs over Baghdad and even though I opened the window, I would let it air out.'_

Rick let out a chuckle. He could _now_ laugh at the conversation but at the time he'd wanted to kill the two men. They were right. He did dream about Michonne, she was not just a catch but _the catch_ and others were certainly trying to get her attention. But how could he confess the feelings that were bubbling up inside him without ruining their valuable friendship? Rick was never any good at expressing his emotions. What if she didn't feel the same? Yeah according to the girls, she thought he was hot but Michonne was more to Rick than just a body. "I love her," he said quietly to himself as he pressed his forehead against the cool shower tile. It was the first time he dared to say the words out loud but they felt right and true.

Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before brushing his teeth. He then pulled on his grey pajama pants and crawled into bed. He would decide what to do after a good nights sleep. The sounds of the warm night floated in through the open window, a slight breeze moving the curtains. He was almost asleep when he heard the key in the front door and it swing on its hinges, allowing one of his housemates to enter. Sitting up, Rick silently prayed it was Daryl, who claimed he was giving crossbow lessons to Sasha. 'Crossbow lessons my ass,' he said to himself. He'd noticed the sniper and Daryl getting closer over the past few weeks. Always requesting watch together. Sitting next to each other.

However the quiet footsteps he heard belonged to the woman who not only haunted his dreams but now his waking thoughts. Michonne was home early from her run. Hearing the refrigerator door close and her walk towards her room, he fell back on the bed with a frustrated sigh. Now how was he supposed to get any sleep?

The house was so silent that he heard the groan of the pipes as shower come on. The image of warm water cascading down Michonne's firm, curvy body entered his brain. The white suds and bubbles trailing in contrast over her mahogany skin. He began to feel a tightening down below, forcing him to take his thoughts in another direction as he sat up.

"Maybe I should go see how Carl is doing on watch duty," he said to himself as he swung his legs down off the bed. "Yeah. I'll go check on Carl and maybe Judith."

He had just stood up to get dressed when there was a knock at his door. "Rick? Are you in there?" he heard Michonne call from the other side of the door.

"Come on in," he called out before realizing he didn't have a shirt on. Before he could move to grab one, Rick's bedroom door opened and Michonne walked in. All thoughts vanished from his head as his eyes locked on the sight in front of him.

There, just steps inside the doorway, stood his obsession. She was dressed simply in a sky blue satin robe that stopped mid thigh, allowing Rick to view her long, lean, muscular legs. They looked like smooth dark chocolate and he desperately wanted to nibble and bite them. Her dreads fell down past her shoulders as he saw a few drops of water slide down her neck and pool in the area by her clavicle begging his tongue to come lick it out.

"Rick? RICK!" he heard her call, causing him to shake his head to clear it. He obviously had been unabashedly staring at her, his mouth agape. How could he not when she was a goddess before him?

"I'm sorry, I'm still half asleep. What were you sayin'?" he said adjusting his stance to hide his growing arousal.

Michonne looked at him, amusement dancing in her onyx eyes. "I asked if you were in my room earlier."

"I don't think so," Rick said lying. Why he was lying he didn't know but he just did. "What makes you think I was?"

Dangling from fingers was the beer he'd been drinking earlier when he entered her room. Busted. "Well, I found this beer on my night stand and since you are the only beer drinker in this house, I figured it was yours. But why would you be in my room? I guess it _could_ be Carl's since he's always stopping by but I didn't think he was drinking just yet," she said playfully stepping closer. She moved the bottle up to her mouth and took a pull, letting her lips linger around the rim a fraction longer than they needed to. Michonne slowly and seductively licked her lips, pretending to think as she did so. "Taste good. You sure you don't want it?"

"I want somethang but it ain't that beer," Rick retorted, his eyes glazed over in lust. He was tired of playing games, ready to make his move. She was in his room, half naked and in a robe. "Why don't you put that bottle down, come over here and let me show you want I want."

 _ **Tonight I need your body,**_

 _ **Tonight you got my time,**_

 _ **Tonight you won't be sorry,**_

 _ **Tonight you got my mind**_

Michonne put the bottle down on the dresser before walking over to Rick who immediately pulled her into his arms and against his body, attacking her mouth with a moan. Her lips were pillow soft, way softer than he'd imagined them to be. She tasted sweet, salty and tangy from the beer she'd just drank as his tongued twisted and wrestled with hers. His hands slid down the silky fabric, ghosting along her back downwards until he reached the swell of her ass. He grabbed it with both hands, the way he'd been dying to ever since he saw her through the fence at the prison, making them both groan.

"I've been wantin' to do that for as long as I can remember," he whispered pulling his mouth from hers as he began kissing down her neck.

"I figured as much as you stare at it. You know what I've been wanting you to do?" Michonne asked, her voice light and breathy. Her fingers threaded through his thick curls at the back of his head. Rick shook his head as he continued to nibble at her neck, his lips ghosting over her shoulders. He moved one of his hands inside her robe, kneading her plump, soft breast with his coarse hand making a shiver rush through her body. "I've been wanting you to make love to me for as long as I can remember."

Rick lifted his head up to look her in the eye, hold her face in his hand. His heart was hammering inside his chest as he searched her eyes with his, praying this wasn't a joke. "Ask me. Ask me and I will do it Michonne," he pleaded.

"Rick? Will you make love to me?"

He lifted her up and carried her bridal style over to his bed, setting her softly down in the center. Rick removed his pajama pants, smiling to himself as her eyes zoomed in on his erect manhood. He settled beside her, drawing her into a kiss as he untied her robe, pushing it off her shoulders and on to the floor before he continued running his hand down her body. "I plan on making love to you tonight and everyday for the rest of our lives if you let me Michonne," he breathed out against her swollen lips. He felt her wetness on her inner thighs as he ghosted over them, his fingers slipping through her folds. Michonne's hips bucked against his hand, a finger making circles around her pearl.

"I would love that," she answered, a tear in her eye as he moved his body onto hers.

"I love you Michonne," Rick said as he pushed his thickness into her awaiting body. They both gasped at the tremendous feeling, so familiar yet foreign and forgotten as they had struggled to simply survive. He pulled back before inching in a little more, her silky warm liquid coating him and allowing easier movement as her nails dug into his back. It had been _a long_ time for both of them; Michonne was super tight and he knew he was larger than average. Finally when he was settled all the way in her he stilled, allowing her to adjust to him and him to her, kissing each other softly. Rick felt her relax around him and the pressure of her nails lessen, so he slowly began to move in and out of her. "'Chonne you feel so fucking good."

"Ah, you're feel so hard. So big. So good. I love you being inside me."

He gradually increased the pace of his strokes as he balanced on his forearms above her. Her eyes were closed, her face pure bliss and beauty as she bit her lip as she moved closer to release. "It's okay to scream baby. It's just us here tonight," he told her, as he pushed in and grinded his hips against hers, stimulating her clit. "I want you to scream my name when you come." Rick began to knead her breast with her hand as his mouth found the spot on her neck that drove her wild.

"Oh god Rick! Don't stop," she panted. "Harder baby. Harder!" Her commands spurred him on as he hiked her leg higher up his waist, allowing his thick head to hit her g-spot.

"Is that hard enough? Is it deep enough? You like that 'Chonne?" he probed as he pounded away into her the sight of her full breast bouncing with each thrust working him up even more. He felt Michonne began to flutter and clamp around him his hard cock. "Cum for me Michonne," he demanded through his gritted teeth.

" _GOD DAMN IT! RIIICCK!"_ she screamed, pressing her head back into the pillow as her essence flowed out of her coating his dick. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she chanted as her she rode the waves of her orgasm. Rick smiled as he watched her wreath underneath him. It had taken everything in his power not to join her in release but he had waited so long for tonight, he was determined to make it last. He slowed down his stroke as her tremors subsided, finally stopping completely while engaging her in a deep, slow kiss, each exploring the others mouths languidly with their tongues. "That…that was incredible."

"It was indeed. I'm glad you enjoyed that as much as I did but I'm not finished with you yet," Rick responded with as grin, slowly sliding out and back into her to accentuate his point that we was still hard as titanium and ready to go.

"Neither am I," Michonne purred, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief. "On your back Officer Friendly."

"Oh really?" Rick raised an eyebrow wondering what she had in store for him. He slid out but kept her in his arms as he moved on his back so that now she was on top.

"Umm hmmmm." She gave him a quick peck on the lips before kissing his neck. She took one of his ear lobes in her mouth and sucked, causing him to swear put loud. Michonne let it out with a pop before whispering in his ear "Has anyone ever rode you before Rick?" before she continued to kiss down his chest.

"Yeah," he murmured as he ran his hand down her strong, smooth back, loving the feel of her soft lips on his body. "Lo..Lo..Lori did a few times. _Fuck Michonne_ ," he grunted out as she captured one of his nipples in her mouth and laved it with her tongue. After spending a few minutes on one, she moved to the other giving it the same treatment.

She moved down to his sculpted stomach, swirling her tongue in his belly button before she straddled his thighs arriving at his dick. It was tinged dark pink and standing straight up, the vein on the underside of his shaft pulsating. Precum dripped continuously from tip giving it the appearance of a melting ice cream cone. Raising up on his elbows he observed as Michonne licked her lips as she gazed at his member and pride surged through him when he heard her mutter a single word "Beautiful."

"Lori you say?" She rubbed the tip with her thumb, smearing the liquid there all over his head and down his length as she began slowly pumping him with her hand. Sweat dotted his brow as her soft appendage stroked him. "Well Rick, I can guarantee she didn't ride you like I'm going to" And with the she bent down giving the tip a quick lick before saying in a low voice. "I'll be back to visit you later."

Michonne promptly stood up and turned around. Looking over her shoulder, she gave him a quick wink before seating herself on his penis. Rick's toes immediately curled as he threw his head back and grabbed her thin waist. She was so warm, so wet, so tight! "Michonne!" he choked out as she began to rock back and forth, her hips moving slowly in a figure eight. He felt like he'd died and gone to heaven, never having experienced anything remotely close to the nirvana that was her pussy. The sensation she was making him feel was incredible! She rode him like that for a few minutes before once again looking over her shoulder.

"Rick, put that pillow behind your back and open your eyes. You're going to want to see this," she said seductively. He heard her but didn't move, fearing that the pleasure would stop. "Seriously Rick. Do it."

Reluctantly he removed his hands from her hips and slid the pillow where he was instructed, making him sit at an incline. "That's it cowboy." Michonne leaned forward, placing her hands slightly below his knees before popping her booty up and down.

"Holy shit," Rick whispered as he watched her strong behind shake and jiggle, swallowing his cock. He felt paralyzed as his observed his thick pink member disappearing into her glorious hole, only to reappear shining with her arousal, the muscles of her back rippling with each bounce. It was the same dance he'd observed her doing in the Rhee's living room the week before. What he'd fantasized her doing to him ever since but those dreams paled in comparison to the real thing. He had never seen _anything_ close to what was currently happening to him, much less experience it. "That is sexy as fuck."

"What's sexy officer?" Michonne questioned slowing down her upward motion to prolong the pleasure before quickly sliding back down and engulfing his length. She repeated the motion several times, watching his feet curl and flex, his fingers now clawing at her hips.

"The sight of you ridin' me. Takin' my dick repeatedly. I love it," he ran his hand over her smooth ass that he'd been admiring for over a year before giving it a firm smack. He felt her clinch around his manhood.

"Mmmm. Do that again Ricky," she demanded and he obeyed and once again she cinched him tighter. "You want me to go faster? I can but can you handle it?" Michonne challenged.

"Why don't you try it and find out," he answered back, accepting her challenge.

"Famous last words." Rick could hear the taunt in her voice before she speed up and Rick knew instantly that he was a goner. His senses were overloaded with the sight, the sound, the feel and the smell of her. Even though he couldn't see her breast in this position, her derriere _more_ than made up for it. He knew that he was approaching the limit of what his body could take as more wetness coated his shaft. "Rick. Oh god Rick."

"Shit! Michonne you're fucking incredible. Keeping goin'. Just like that," Rick drawled his accent in overdrive due to his advanced state of arousal. His chest heaved up and down as he once again felt her fluttering around his flesh. Rick grasped her hips with both of his hands as he strived for release, bucking his hips up against her. He felt the coiling in his stomach and his balls began to tighten. He held Michonne down as he drove into her before he exploded, crying out her name as he did. " _MICHONNE! MICHONNE!"_

"Dad! Dad wake up!"

Rick felt a hand on his arm shaking him. He couldn't understand what was going on as his grip on Michonne's hips loosened, her svelte body disappearing. "MICHONNE!" he called out again reaching for her.

"DAD! WAKE UP!" Carl's voice shouted. Rick's vision cleared and he saw his son standing by his bed, shaking him with both hands.

"Carl?" he croaked out in surprise and confusion. "What are you doin' here? Where's Michonne?"

"I got a headache on watch and came back to get my medicine. I wouldn't have came in but sounded like you were hurt or crying. You were calling for Michonne but she's still out on the run and won't be back until tomorrow. Is everything okay?" Carl said concern etched across his young face.

He was calling for Michonne in his sleep? She was still on the run? It was all a dream? He sat up, running his hand over his face in frustration at the fact that he'd apparently imagined one of the best experiences of his life. "I'm okay Carl. Go get your medicine."

"Are you sure dad? I don't have to go back if you want me to stay here with you. We can watch 'The Godfather' like you always want to," his son suggested. "We can even make caramel corn."

"That sounds like a great idea. Take the walkie and let Abe know that you are safe at home and won't be comin' back so he doesn't worry. Change into your pj's and I'll meet you in the living room in ten minutes," Rick agreed a smile on his face.

Carl's face lit up in a smile. "Awesome sauce! See you down stairs," he said before sprinting out the door.

Rick fell back against the bed. Evidently Daryl and Abe were right; he did talk in his sleep about Michonne. Luckily he'd only been calling out her name this time. He shuddered to think how he would have explained to Carl the reason he was telling the woman he now regarded as his mother to fuck him.

"That's it. I talk to her tomorrow when she gets back," he said the realization hitting him. He needed to have this discussion with her, no matter the outcome. He knew she would never leave the his children but what if she didn't reciprocate his feelings? It was a chance Rick had to take. And with that knowledge in his head and heart, he got up, pulling his brown tee shirt on over his head and went downstairs to enjoy a movie night with his son.

 _ **What must I say,**_

 _ **What must I do,**_

 _ **To show how much,**_

 _ **I think about freek'n you**_

 _ **Song inspiration: Freek'n You by Jodeci**_

 _ **The album: The Show, The After party, The Hotel**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Can you believe that all that was in Rick's head? I'm horrible I know but I did try to leave a breadcrumb. Did you spot it? Rick had already finished the beer in real life but in his dream Michonne drank from it. Little I know but it was there. Lol. And come on! We all know Michonne wouldn't give it up like that even though I think both her and Rick are freaks in the sheets. Only two more installments let in this fun, fluffy, smutty, mini fic of mine. Hope you liked this and those that follow.**

 **Have you ever notice how hot it is when Rick says " Michonne" on the show? It's ike his mouth caresses every syllable of her name. I LOVE it and that helped me to write this chapter. Lol.**

 **As usual, review, comment, criticize and/or PM me. I try to always respond.**

 **Shout out to Zeejack and Foxissofoxy.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Vegaslover**

 **P.S. updates for ALL my other stories are close to being completed as well :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooooo long time no update huh? Sorry about that. Anywho here is my latest update. FYI, I used Jason Mamoa as my inspiration for Tony. For those of you who don't know who that fantastic piece of man meat is, he is the new Aquaman and was on Game of Thrones. Google him and you will see why Rick was a tiny bit jealous and why Michonne doesn't mind having him on runs. Lol.**

 **Chapter 4- This Kiss**

Michonne watched as his pink lips moved down her ebony skin. His beard scratching her tummy, making her giggle in the process. He moved lower which made her laugh turn into a sigh. "Oh Rick. That feels good."

"Really? You like that 'Chonne? How about if I were to do this?" Their eyes locked as he licked a path up her slit from bottom to top, settling on the bundle of nerves that awaited him. One of his hands grabbed her ass as she thrust more of her pussy into his awaiting mouth. "Oh god!" she exclaimed as her fingers wove themselves in his silky curls at top his head.

"Rick! Rick! Rick," she chanted in times with the oscillations of his strong tongue.

 _Ding ding. Dong. Squeak. BAMMM!_

Michonne flew into an uptight position, grabbing her katana in the process. Looking across, she had to blink her eyes since the sun was pouring in through the open window, the breeze making them dance. In the playpen beyond, she saw Judith happily pounding on her toy piano, the ever present red cups sitting next to her. As for Rick, he was nowhere to be found.

"Damn these dreams," the samurai uttered as she stood up, wiping the sleep from her eye. She'd done more than her fair share of day dreaming of the southern deputy sheriff as of late. Him cuffing her to the dresser as he pounded into her from behind. Him licking her pussy as if he was trying to make her regenerate a new clit and labia since he had destroyed her previous ones. Him giving her "the look" that always make her vagina quiver and clench at the mere thought of what that devious look promised to offer. Stretching, she walked toward the playpen that housed the most popular version of the Grimes family. "You ready to help me get dinner ready? Hopefully daddy will be home soon," she continued lifting Judith up.

"Micho!" Judith said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. "Micho!"

"That's right baby. Mi-chonne," she sounded out. "Damn! I should've known it was a dream! He never calls me 'Chonne. Only Daryl does that." Though she liked being called 'Chonne' there was something about the way Rick pronounced her whole name. Making sure to hit every syllable as if he was making love to it. The way she wanted him to make love to her. Michonne had barely seen Rick in days. When she'd come back from her run, she had mentioned something weird that she'd come across. Walkers that appeared to be missing their face skin, cut fresh off. Armed with that information Rick had quickly gathered Daryl and Glenn to go check out these mysterious 'walkers.' The past few days had required him make runs to both the Hilltop and Kingdom to assess the situation and the danger it could mean. She and Rick has barely had the chance to say "hi" and "bye" before retiring to their respective rooms exhausted due to the events of the day.

Walking towards the kitchen the door bell rang. "Holy mother of Jesus," she muttered in exasperation turning around, knowing it was an Alexandrian. Most of their group knew not to come over at certain times due to Judith's sleep schedule. Yanking the door open, the first thing she saw was a wall of bulging pectoral muscles covered in a black wife beater. Craning her neck, she was greeted by a smirk on Tony's face as he gazed down at her, his wonderful 6' 4, 245 pound body filling the doorway .

"Hello Michonne," he said in his deep baritone voice, his hazel eyes sparkling. "I haven't really seen you since our run and wanted to know if now was a good time to begin your archery lessons."

It took everything for her not to bite her lip at the thought of the mountain of a man standing behind her as he instructed her on the ways of shooting with a bow and arrow. Michonne remembered when she first saw the former fire fighter. She had run into a little trouble while out on a run. Back literally up against the wall and unable to withdraw her katana from its scabbard, she'd almost been forced to fire her gun when she heard a _thunk_. When the walker in front of her fell to the ground she saw an arrow sticking from the back of it's dead skull. Instead of seeing Daryl and his crossbow a massive man came into view, a glower on his face as he aimed taking out the seven walkers before they could harm her. Coming closer as she let out a sigh of relief, Michonne deduced that she really needed to start looking for glasses because there was no way she was seeing such a fine specimen. His glower had turned into a smirk similar to the one that was currently sitting on his face.

"Tony! It's good to see you! I wish we could begin our lessons today but I have Judy girl here to look after. Rick and some of the others are out trying to find out more about those strange walkers we ran across on our run. That's why you and I haven't seen each other. Between watching this pretty lady here and taking watch ever since we got back. I haven't had the time to do anything else."

"The most beautiful woman in Alexandria watching over the most adorable one. Nothing wrong with that," he replied as he reached out and tickled the little bit of Judith's exposed tummy. Judith laughed, squirming in her mother's arms. "Maybe I'll come back later and we can schedule some lesson time then over a glass of wine. I still have that bottle we found on our run. The French one."

"Oooo! I can't wait to try it! Sounds good. I'll see you after your watch around 11."

"Later," he said with a wink, playfully knocking his knuckles against her chin causing her skin to warm. He backed down the stairs only turning away when he reached the side walk. Michonne's eyes followed the hulking man, the sun glistening off his copper skin. She had never personally been fond of the man bun but it worked on wonderfully on the man who was retreating across the street.

"Num num," Judith said distracting Michonne from PG 13 scenes playing in her mind about what could happen later that night.

"That's right Judy. I'm hungry now too. Yum yum indeed," she said closing the door and looking at the girl little girl in her arms. "Let's say we grab a snack a get an early start on dinner. How does that sound?"

Judith clapped her hands, a large smile on her face as they walked towards the kitchen. "Num num!"

About 45 minutes later after their snack of peanut butter, apples and grapes, Michonne busied herself preparing dinner as Judith played and watched her from her high chair. Music blared from the IPod that sat on the counter, reminding her lazy Saturdays and Sundays off the past.

"So baby girl, Daddy, Carl and Daryl are supposed to be home for dinner today. Our first family dinner in a while. Let's make something special." Looking in the refrigerator she saw some venison sausage, tomatoes and other ingredients, causing a meal to form in her mind.

 _ **I don't want another heartbreak,**_

 _ **I don't need another turn to cry, no**_

 _ **I don't want to learn the hard way,**_

 _ **Baby, hello, oh no, goodbye**_

"Oh Judes I love this song. It reminds me of your daddy. Well, it makes me think of what could happen if your daddy actually acted like he _wanted_ to kiss me," Michonne said with a sigh as she leaned against the counter. "Oh well, at least Tony seems to like me. He's not Rick but then again, no one is."

She pushed herself away from the counter and picked Judith up. The little girl squealed and giggled as Michonne danced around the island with her to the Faith Hill classic.

 _ **It's the way you love me, It's a feeling like this,**_

 _ **It's centrifugal motion, Its perpetual bliss,**_

 _ **It's that pivotal moment, It's impossible,**_

 _ **This kiss, this kiss**_

Michonne put the toddler back down in her chair. "This is what I should say to your daddy after dinner. Who am I kidding? I'm not embarrassing myself like that. We still have to live together and take of you and Carl. Soooo.. I'll just sing to you instead," she said picking up a the wooden spoon she had been using to stir the sauce in the pot and using it as a microphone. Judith clapped and banged her on her tray as Michonne belted out the song, eyes closed as she imagined saying the words to her best friend.

 _ **You can kiss me in the moonlight,**_

 _ **On the rooftop under the sky, oh**_

 _ **You can kiss me with the windows open,**_

 _ **While the rain comes pouring inside,**_

 _ **Kiss me in sweet slow motion,**_

 _ **Let's let everything slide,**_

 _ **You got me floating, you got me flying**_

She was so in the moment she didn't hear the little girl's exclamation of "Daddy!" She felt a hand on her waist seconds before she was spun around and something soft smashed against her lips. The familiar smell of sandalwood, pine and just pure maleness invaded her senses. The softness left her lips and she slowly opened her eyes. Staring at her were the azure orbs that she had just been imagining, clouded with lust.

"Michonne," Rick whispered before moving slowly forward, softly pressing his lips to hers. He held the kiss for a moment before pulling back. With no objection, he placed kiss after kiss on her mouth, each one longer than the previous one before not pulling back at all. Michonne felt his open mouth cover hers and she willingly did the same, allowing their tongues to meet with a needy caress. She placed her hands on Rick's shoulder while he clutched her waist.

"Rick?! We goin' or what?" she heard Daryl yell as the front door squeaked open.

Slowly pulling apart, her chocolate brown eyes met his dazzling blue ones. "Yeah I'll meet you outside. Give me a second," he called back. Rick placed both of his hands on her face and gently brushed his lips against hers once more. He laid his forehead against hers and took a deep breath. When her eyes opened she saw a slightly crooked smile on his handsome face as he slid his hand down her arm and gave her hand a squeeze. "See you for dinner Michonne. You too sweetheart," she said kissing his daughter on the head. He grabbed his red handled machete, walking out the kitchen without a glance back. Michonne heard the door close and like Keyser Soze, he was gone.

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

 _ **A few hours later after dinner**_

She heard the screen door slam quietly behind her as she looked out at the night sky. Rick walked over to where Michonne stood in silence on the patio, hands against the rail. He mimicked her position, not saying anything.

"Judith finally asleep?" she asked after of few minutes of silence.

"Finally. She was full of energy for some reason. We played with her blocks, did a puzzle and of course those cups of hers," he laughed. "Seemed like she didn't want me to leave."

"Well, can you blame her? She hasn't seen much of you in the past few days. She misses her daddy," Michonne replied while thinking ' _she's not the only one.'_ If they'd had this conversation yesterday, then she could have said that and not felt weird. However her brain was still rattled by the kiss he'd unexpectedly given her in the kitchen that afternoon. Short as it was, it was better than she'd dared to dream and left her craving for more.

"Yeah. I've missed her too but all this new walker business has had me runnin' all over the place. I've barely seen the three of you at all since you got back from your run," he returned while running his hand down over his face, showcasing how tired he in fact was. "Where's Carl anyway? He hightailed it outta here right after dinner."

"He went to go see Enid before he went on watch with Daryl and Glenn. I think to calm her down just a bit after the town meeting. You know how Enid can get."

"Hmmm," he issued, simply nodding in agreement.

They continued to stand in silence, just listening to the sounds around them.

"You know when I lived downtown in my condo, I used to wish for nights like this. Especially after a long day at work. I would go out on my balcony and just wish I could see the stars that disappeared because of the city lights. Have some quiet time, hear nature." She stopped talking as if to demonstrate her point. The crickets chirped and the owls hooted as if on cue. Unfortunately the moan of a few walkers did too. "If it weren't for the walkers, this would be perfect."

She felt Rick's stare as he turned to look at her. It was the same gaze he had given her what felt like a 100 times, lighting her body afire from within. Before she would've met it head on, but after their kiss she didn't know what to do. Could barely look at him in fact. Did he think it was a mistake? He hadn't mentioned it, simply leaving once Daryl had come to the house looking for him. "I'm think I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight Rick," she said turning to go back to the house. Michonne was about to reach for the door when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"It's perfect right now Michonne."

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Rick, still feeling emboldened by his actions earlier, wasn't about to let another opportunity with Michonne get away from him. She looked so beautiful, standing there in the moonlight as she enjoyed the evening. The smell of cocoa butter, vanilla and something that was uniquely Michonne filled his nostrils. With all that was going on she could've been stressing out as were most of the Alexandrians. But no. She was there being the strong, calming force she always was to him. Making lemons into lemonade was indeed her specialty. Before he knew what he was doing he'd stepped towards her, grabbing her arm, refusing to let her walk away.

"It's perfect right now Michonne," he said quietly. And it was. He couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be than with her right there, right now. At their house, Judith and Carl safe as possible, with the person he loved. Rick was positive she felt the same way because she had kissed him back that afternoon. That had to mean something since Michonne wasn't the type to kiss just anyone.

He felt her stop before looking down at his hand clamped around her wrist, then looking up to meet his eyes. "Rick?"

The way she said his name conveyed her doubt and insecurities. Not that this was wrong but scared as if she were mistaken. Looking into Michonne's warm, earthy brown eyes, Rick knew she reciprocated same feelings he had for her. He turned her completely towards him, using the arm in his grip to pull her against him. Rick had on hand on the small of her back. The other one held against her face before lowering his mouth against hers. The kiss was soft, sweet and perfect, just like her.

Rick pulled back to look Michonne. Her eyes were still closed as if in a daze, a slow smile spreading across her face. Her eyes fluttered open, the look in them giving him all the green lights he needed. He smiled before wrapping her in his arms and pressing his mouth against hers. It was like his lips were pressed against a big fluffy cloud her lips were so soft. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and he pulled her closer, running his hand down her back before settling on her fantastic backside. He'd always admired Michonne's derriere but having it literally in the palm of his hand was another experience all together. He couldn't help but to squeeze it causing her to gasp which gave him the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmmmm," he moaned, her taste once again sending an excited shiver to course through his body. It was like being stuck by lightning as his desire increased exponentially. Rick walked her backwards until her back hit the wall of their house with a thud. He ran his hand up over up her sides, ghosting over her breasts, earning a moan. Encouraged by the sound, he pulled her tank top from her shorts and stuck his hand underneath just as he sucked her juicy lower lip into his mouth. He felt her tremble as his warm, calloused hand moved over her strong stomach before grasping her breast. Rick massaged and caressed her, eventually pulling his down the cup of her bra to run his thumb over her rock hard nipple. This earned him a whimper from her and he pulled his mouth away from hers. " _Michonne,"_ he breathed out before placing kisses across her cheeks, then sucking and tonguing down her neck. Rick felt her quiver when he nipped at the sensitive patch of skin between her neck and shoulder. His strong hands edged the shirt slowly upwards until Michonne reached down and pulled the offending garment over her head. She then threw it to the ground beside them before wrapping around her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. Rick looked down at her breast, one hanging exposed from the cup of a pink lace bra, plump and firm, the other one still covered but making him imagine her body in a variety of lingerie. Before he could decide which one he liked better, she made the decision for him by unclasping it. She bit her lip seductively as the soft material slid down her arms and it joined her shirt on the ground.

Rick slid his hands down, grabbing her by the thighs and hoisting her up against the wall, her legs locking in a halo around his waist. He refused to be denied a taste of her for another second, immediately kissing all around her dark bud before slowly taking the nipple into his mouth and sucking gently before giving it a light bite causing a gasp to fall from her mouth. One of his large hands squeezed her ass while the other massaged the breast not in his mouth, the feel of his callouses against her extra sensitive nipple causing an electric jolt right down to her sex, soaking her panties.

"Oh god," Michonne whispered arching her back allowing Rick to take more of her breast in his mouth. She ran her through his silky curls and down his back, across his shirt. He let her right boob fall from his mouth with a soft _pop_ , placing small bites to her chest before licking the left nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue over and around it. Her abandoned right nipple further hardened in the cool night air. His free hand starting to unbutton his blue denim shirt was quickly assisted by Michonne's small quick hands. Once it was completely undone she pushed it off his broad shoulders and pulled him flush against her, wanting to feel his bare body against hers.

He drove his tongue into her warm mouth, a deep groan rumbling in his chest as he felt her warmth against his stomach through her pants. The thought of hot and wet she would be once he was inside of her caused Rick's already swollen manhood to press even more uncomfortably again the confines of his beloved jeans. However he was willing to lose the jeans forever if she decided to rip them from his body at that very moment.

He thrust his pelvis up, grinding his arousal against her center, wanting to show her the affect she was having on him. How much he desired and wanted her. " _Rick!"_ she squeaked out, showing that she had received his message loud and clear while trying to keep her voice down. Though they had electricity, the noise level in the Alexandria Safe Zone was still at a minimum. Last thing they needed was for anyone to think something was wrong and come rushing over.

Rick pulled back and looked at Michonne. Her head was pressed back against the house, eyes closed and lips swollen from the intensity of their kisses. Her onyx mounds heaved with each breath she took, skin coated in a light sheen of sweat that they had worked up. The bandana that normally held her locks back was nowhere to be found, probably tossed away with her shirt, and causing her dreads to partially cover her face. She looked amazing as the moonlight appeared to make her skin sparkle. Though he wanted her right then, they both deserved more than for the first time they made love to be against the outside wall of their house.

"Let your legs down Michonne," he said quietly, tapping her leg, causing her to open her eyes. He saw the shock and uncertainty in them as she lower her legs from around him and on to the ground. Stepping back he bent over and picked up their clothes with one hand. Straightening up he saw she was still pressed against the wall peering at him. He held out his hand. "Come on."

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Sensual physical love**_

 _ **Is waiting here for you**_

 _ **Will you unleash my desire?**_

Michonne stood in the middle of her bedroom with Rick across from her in front of her bed. After taking his hand, she'd followed him inside to her first floor bedroom.

"Don't move," he'd whispered placing a quick peck on her cheek before dashing upstairs. When he returned and closed the door behind him, she saw he not only had the baby monitor but 2 large candles that he placed on both nightstands and lit.

She watched as he began to unbuckle his belt before moving on to his jeans. His eyes never left her face wanting to observe her every reaction as he slowly slid his jeans and boxers down his hips allowing his still erect cock to spring forward. Rick kicked his the clothing to the side before standing there in all his glory. Michonne gulped as she salivated at the sight displayed before her like a statue of a Greek god come to life.

She didn't need to look at his handsome face because she saw it everyday but decided to anyway. His dark brown hair was slicked back, ending in the curls she had finally gotten the chance to run her fingers through while loving every minute of it. She looked at scar below his bright ocean blue eyes, the only thing not perfect about his face even though it was in fact perfect. His pouty pink lips were surrounded by his salt and pepper beard that she couldn't wait to feel against the rest of her skin.

Broad shoulders lead down to a smooth, finely sculpted chest and abdomen before sliding into an Adonis belt that she was dying to lick. It tapered to the object that had been on her mind ever since the morning she'd snuck in his room to borrow his toothpaste. His cock was long and thick, with a mushroom shaped head that already had speckled, pearly dots of precum on it, beckoning her mouth to come lick it off. His sac dangled, as if waiting for her hands to come play with it. Michonne managed to tear her eyes away down to his thighs which were even better to look at when not showcased in his famous jeans.

"Damn," she muttered quietly but in the silence of the room, it was still loud enough for Rick to hear her.

He chuckled finally not looking at her face as he modestly lowered his head. "Come here." Michonne moved to start undressing herself before he spoke again. "Stop. I said come here. Not take anything off."

 _ **These are the hands that'll touch you**_

 _ **These are the lips that'll kiss you**_

 _ **These are the arms that'll hold you**_

 _ **So come get this body that loves you**_

 _ **Oh how my heart does miss you.**_

She walked towards him and he grabbed her against him as soon as she was within arms reach. He attacked her mouth, both of their hands rubbing against the others body, his arousal pressed against her stomach. Rick parted his lips, teasing her succulent lips open with his tongue. Her small fingers curled around his dick, making him hiss as his hand clamped over hers. "You don't want to do that baby or it'll be over before it starts," he breathed against her mouth. They separated, eyes locked each others. " _I_ am, however, gonna undress _you._ Understand? Michonne nodded, allowing Rick to take the lead.

He started by kissing down her neck, nipping at her collar bone before moving back to the top of her chest as he did outside. He simply gave her breast a few leisurely kisses, shortly sucking on each nipple before sitting down on the bed. He unbuttoned her pants before running his fingers around the rim and pushing them down her thick thighs to her ankles. Her pink lace panties matched the bra she'd removed outside and were saturated with her wetness to point he could see her small patch of hair through them. He leaned forward, pressing his nose against her center as he breathed in her intoxicating aroma that called to him.

"You smell so damn good baby," he hums against her, his tongue darting out to touch the fabric covering her. Rick's lips caught some of her essence that had already begun to run down her thighs she was so turned on. Getting his first taste of her, he felt like he was drunk. He quickly yanked the scant fabric down her legs tossing it to the side as if it had somehow upset him and took a minute to gaze upon her. "Flawless, just as I knew you would be."

He placed a rapid succession of kisses on her belly, running his hands over her hips, thighs and ass before moving his kisses lower. Michonne felt a nibble on her inner thigh before Rick lifted it over his shoulder, causing her to look down straight into his eyes. They maintained eye contact as his tongue ran against her swollen lips. " _Shit,"_ she breathed out as his beard scratched the inside of her legs. Rick parted her lips with his fingers, allowing him to get further into her pussy. Their eyes remain locked on each other until the tip of his tongue touched her clit, sucking it between his supple lips causing her to snap her eyes shut.

Rick took her hands and placed one on his shoulder, the other on the back of his head. He'd already become addicted to the feeling of her fingers running through his hair. He caressed the curves of Michonne's hips, thighs and behind as his tongue twisted and lapped through her slippery folds. She rolled her hips, trying to get more of her vagina into his mouth. A disappointment whimper came from her when he removed it from her body.

"Wha..whe..why did you stop?" she breathed out.

"Patience baby," he replied, voice laced with desire as he moved his hand all over teasingly. "I'll be back in a minute. I just wanna feel you." Rick ran his hand up the strong inner thigh, massaging as he went before cuffing her center in his hand, thumb nestled on her clit. "Can I feel you Michonne?"

Michonne looked down at him as he stared up at her, eyes half lidded with lust, chin glistening with her essence. Even if she wanted to say no, which she most certainly did _not,_ how could she? "Feel me Rick. Please feel me."

He rubbed up and down her lips before pushing his index finger inside and holding it there, relishing in finally having a piece of him inside her glorious body. "God you are wet baby. So hot and wet," he muttered. When he pulled back his fingers, his ears were greeted with a sucking sound. It was obscene how wet she was for him. He laid his head on her stomach and watched as he pressed back in, mesmerized by the sight. Before long he added another digit, allowing her to ride his hand. "Fuck that's sexy. Does it feel good?"

Michonne was in heaven after only having experienced her own hand since the turn. "So good. So _fucking good!_ Please don't stop. Don't ever stop!"

"I don't plan on it." He ran his nose through her wet curls and inhaled. " _God lord I love your smell_! Do you want cum now Michonne?"

"Yes please! Make me cum Rick. I need to so bad!" she panted, breath shallow.

"Only because you said please darlin'," he replied while rotating his hand and curling his fingers against her inner walls just so, his tongue landing on her button at the apex of her sex and flicking rapidly against it.

Her back began to bow immediately while her body fought the contradicting urges to push his face away or pull it closer. He felt Michonne's legs began to shake as her inner muscles began clamping down on his fingers. One more move of the tongue and wrist sent her barreling over the edge. " _RIIICCKK!"_ shouted and his hand was drenched in her juices.

He moved his head back, replacing his tongue with his thumb so that he could watch the orgasm rush through her body. Rick had never seen a more beautiful sight. Michonne's body shuddered and heaved, her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Hard before, he was now painfully so and dying to be inside of her. Once her tremors had subsided, he removed his hand, wrapping her in his arms as he laid back on the bed, bringing her with him. He rolled them over so that he was on top of her. Rick place soft, light kisses along her chest and neck before taking to her lips again.

 _ **Baby my heart's aching**_

 _ **My body longs for you**_

 _ **Candlelight and wine are waiting**_

 _ **Creates the mood for**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Stroke me so gently my love**_

 _ **I love it when you Mmmmmm**_

 _ **Will you release my desire?**_

He nestled in-between her meaty thighs, running his thick cock along her swollen labia a few strokes, then settling at her entrance. " _Fuuuccckkk,"_ he groaned as he pushed into her warm canal. Rick was only a third of the way in before he had to stop. As much as he had dreamed of this moment, the reality of being sheathed inside this incredible, beautiful warrior blew all those preconceptions out of the water. Out of the universe in fact. It took all of his control not to ram his entire length into her and release. Gathering his breath he pushed forward a few more inches until he heard Michonne's sharp intake of breath. He looked down at her and saw her eyes were closed "Is..is everythang okay? Do you want to me stop?"

Michonne shook her head. His large dick was stretching her out in ways Mike's never had. "No…no…it's just. It's just that I haven't done this in a very long time. My body needs to get used to it again. Does that sound silly?"

"Open your eyes Michonne," he said softly. A few seconds later his eyes were greeted by her earthy brown orbs. "I doesn't sound silly at all baby because it's not easy for me either. We'll get through this together, understand?" She nodded her head, putting her trust and body completely in his hands, knowing that he would never hurt her. "I probably should've told you this a long time ago but…I love you Michonne. More than I have ever loved anyone else."

Tears filled her eyes as she smiled at his words. Taking a deep breath, she brushed the curls that were hanging in his face back. "I love you too Rick Grimes. More and more everyday."

A grin took over his face before he lowered his mouth on to hers, pushing in the remaining few inches at the same time. "Mmmmmmm," they both moaned as he bottomed out inside her and they were finally connected. Finally one. Rick pulled back gently before thrusting back in slowly and holding still allowing their bodies to get used to each other. He did this a couple of times until he knew her body could handle more and he began to thrust in at a steady pace. "Michonne. Oh baby you feel so fucking good." Actually good didn't come close to the heaven he was currently experienced being sheathed inside of her warm, wet sex. He drove into her, making the headboard rhythmically bang against the wall as he punctuated each stroke into her magnificent body. Sensing she was becoming more comfortable, Rick raised her leg over his shoulder allowing him to go deeper, grinding his pelvis against her at the end of each movement. His kissed her knee that was perched next to his head.

"Damn, you're so big and deep. I love the way you fill me. The way you feel inside me," Michonne gasped surprised that he had her on the cusp of another orgasm so quickly. She didn't even need to touch herself, something she had to do with all of her other partners . It was like Rick knew exactly what her body needed. "Don't stop."

"I wasn't going to," he grunted biting her knee, squeezing his eyes shut. She was so wet there was no resistance at all as he moved in and out of her. Rick's balls slapped against her, sticky with her juices that poured out onto the comforter below. Michonne's body fit him like a glove, as if she was made specifically for him. As wet as she was, she was still virgin tight, rubbing against every ridge and vein of his cock. The feeling was indescribable and he was quickly nearing his completion. "Shit!"

Michonne's bedroom was filled with the sounds of moans and groans. The clanking and squeaking of the bed. The slapping and sliding of two strong, fearless people bodies working towards a shared, illustrious goal.

"Oh Rick, I'm close. So close!"

Rick didn't need to be told because he felt the telling signs of her vagina fluttering around his cock. He moved her leg from his shoulder and wrapped them around his waist before rotating his hip, hit the spot that made her back arch of the bed. "Oh god that feels so good Daddy!" she sobbed, digging her nails in his back, the heels of her feet locked around his ass and pushing him into her. "Harder! Please fuck me harder!"

He picked up his pace, making sure to pound into that same spot repeatedly. Her breast bounced against his chest as sweat dripped down on her. Rick bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood as he struggled to hold back the tsunami that was building up inside of him. Michonne _had_ to cum first.

Her body shook and screamed as the most intense orgasm she could remember crashed over her. Her pussy locked down on Rick's member sending Rick spiraling into his own release. "OH MY GOD! _OH MY GOD!"_ he yelled out as his cum shot out with the force of a canon right into Michonne. He thrust a few more times until she has squeezed every last drop out of his tired phallus and collapsed on top of her, locked in her sweat soaked embrace.

 _ **These are the hands that'll touch you**_

 _ **These are the lips that'll kiss you**_

 _ **These are the arms that'll hold you**_

 _ **So come get this body that loves you**_

 _ **Oh how my heart does miss you.**_

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

 _ **PHEW!**_ **LONG time no update huh? But we have to do those things that pay the bills, right? Anyway, I want to say thank you as always to my girl Zeejack who keeps me on the right path and encourages me to write and update.**

 **Also a shout out to Reece 18, RBGzMom, Irmise, Yellehughes and the Baetide who always check up on me. Much love!**

 **The songs uses in this chapter were '** _ **This Kiss' by Faith Hill off of her album 'Faith' and 'The Body That Love You' by Janet Jackson off of her album 'Janet.' Lol.**_ **They both fit the light hearted then sensual vibe I was going for. And they are just good listens in general.**

 **Until next time! Xoxo**

 **P.S. please forgive any mistakes. I have been sick but plan on coming back to fix them. I always miss stuff on the first few edits.**

 **P.P.S. and NO it wasn't a dream this time. They really had sex. Lol**


End file.
